


Surprises

by 5SecsOfLARRYcat



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Already There, Live Week 9, M/M, a hell of a lot of angst, even more angst, secret, x factor era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecsOfLARRYcat/pseuds/5SecsOfLARRYcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that one of the boys has been hiding something (or maybe even someone?) from everyone involved in the X Factor from the fans to the judges and even his band mates. Set during Live Week 9 when Union J sings “I’m Already There.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reveal....

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Live Week 9 when Union J sings “I’m Already There.” I got the idea from watching the performance again.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 1 – The Reveal….**

**_ NO P.O.V _ **

As the last few notes of the song faded out and the four boys that made up Union J hugged a small figure ran out onto the stage the boys had just performed on. None of the four boys noticed but the judges and the audience certainly did. They calmed down and went silent as they watched as the small figure hurried towards the four unaware hugging boys.

They watched as the security guard that had followed the small figure managed to get a hold of the small figure and scoop the small figure up into his arms. Now that the small figure wasn’t moving they could all tell that it was a little girl.

The little girl squealed and squirmed in the security guard’s hold. Hearing an unfamiliar sound so close to them the four boys of Union J broke their hug and turned towards the unfamiliar sound. The sight they were greeted with broke all four of their hearts just a little bit but it broke one of the four boys’ hearts more than the rest of the boys in the band.

“Put her down,” One of the four boys coldly stated.

The other three boys in the band looked at him oddly as they had never before heard him sound so cold towards anyone; he was always cheerful and talkative to anyone who was involved with the X Factor.

“Wh….What? Why?” The security guard stammered.

“Just put her down and no one will get hurt,” He replied angrily, “The no one actually meaning you if you don’t understand.”

The security guard slowly put the little girl down and backed away into the backstage area where he had come on stage from and far away from the furious boy band member. The one who had spoken so coldly knelt down and opened his arms to the young girl.

“Now how did you get all the way over here honey?” He asked gently.

“I snuck away from Nanna when she was distracted and then I just walked around until I could hear voices singing and then I found my way on here so I could get to you,” She paused and took a deep breath, “I’ve really missed you and I know that everybody else has too.”

“Really?” He asked, “Coz I’ve missed you all too.”

The little girl smiled widely and hugged him tightly around the neck.

“Now,” He started sternly, “What do I always tell you about sneaking off from anyone?”

“Not to because I could get either lost or taken,” She answered biting her lower lip.

“That’s right honey,” He softened his voice, “And what have you done?”

“I sneaked off,” She was still biting her lower lip but she had now lowered her eyes to the floor.

“That’s right,” He praised, “Now what do we need to do?”

Apolo….Apologise to you and Nanna,” She replied and looked him in the eyes, “I am really sorry Daddy.”

He smiled at her warmly and pushed her hair away from her face as he heard the gasps from his band mates, from the judges, from the audience and even from Dermot. The gasps are what brought him back to reality and made him realise that he’d need to tell everyone his secret. The one thing he’d kept buried in his memories for years.

“We need to get you back to Nanna honey,” He stated and looked at Dermot, “Can we have a break or something and I’ll explain everything backstage to everyone without any cameras?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dermot replied, “We can take as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” He blew out a relieved breath.

Dermot nodded in silent acceptance of the gratitude and turned towards the camera, “Right now we are going to cut to a break and we will be back shortly.”

He straightened up with the little girl in his arms and started to make his way backstage. His band mates followed him and they were then met with confused and worried stares when they entered the backstage area.

“I promise that I will explain everything in a minute,” He swore, “I’ve just got to find my Mum so she can take her because I really don’t want her listening to this.”

The majority of the people in the backstage area nodded so he made his way through the gathered crowd trying to ignore all of the stares and through to the hallway. He found his Mum at the corner of the hallway that led to the backstage area.

“I’m so sorry love,” She apologised, “We thought she was with your cousin and we didn’t realise that she had snuck off until your cousin came over to us and we found that she wasn’t with him and the boys.”

“It’s ok Mum, it’s really not your fault,” He soothed her, “I think that she has something to say to you.”

“I am really sorry Nanna,” She apologised looking down at the floor from her place in her Daddy’s arms, “I really didn’t mean to make you worry. I just got so excited at the thought of seeing Daddy that I just couldn’t wait to see him and I sneaked away.”

“Oh, it’s ok my darling little girl,” His Mum cooed, “Just please never ever ever do that again! You had us all so worried and your Uncles are even looking for you.”

“Really?” The little girl and her Daddy asked simultaneously with identical looks of disbelief that included wide eyes.

“Yes,” His Mum retorted, “Of course they are, they do love this family you know?”

“I know, I just didn’t expect them to brave the crowd,” He exclaimed, “Can you please do me a favour Mum and take her and look after her while I explain everything to everyone?”

“Of course I can,” She smiled at him and held out her arms out for the little girl who went into the open arms willingly.

“Will I see you again Daddy?” His daughter looked up at him with her puppy dog expression, that one of her Uncles had taught her, on full display.

“Of course you will my little Angel,” He answered her.

“Yay,” She clapped and smiled so widely he thought that her cheeks might start to hurt after only a second of that smile.

He smiled back at her before turning to his Mum, “I think I’m going to explain everything to them.”

“If you think that that’s what’s for the best love,” She replied with an unspoken question in the words.

“I do, I think that it’s time,” He answered the unspoken question, “And anyway it’s not like I can really hide it for any longer now that they’ve seen her and she’s called me Daddy on live television.”

“I really am sorry about that love,” His Mum apologised once again.

“It’s really not your fault Mum so please stop blaming yourself,” He reassured her and they both knew that he was talking about more than his little girl sneaking off.

She smiled softly at him, “Now shoo! Go before they have to end the break that you called for love.”

“Yes Ma’am,” He saluted her playfully and making his adorable little girl giggle at his playful and cheeky antics.

He smiled and kissed his Mum on the cheek and his little Angel on the forehead before walking back down the hallway towards the backstage area.

***UnionJ *1D*UnionJ *1D*UnionJ *1D*UnionJ *1D***

He stood just out of view of everyone in the backstage area for a few minutes and just focused on his breathing and just breathed to try and stop any oncoming panic attacks. He knows that he is about to open up some of his rather horrible memories that he’d really rather forget or keep locked up in an unbreakable box in the back of his head with the key lost forever but he knows that it really isn’t possible right now.

He took one last very deep breath and rounded the corner into the backstage area to everyone else only to find that the judges had now joined the whole crew and X Factor contestants.

“Hey,” One of his band mates commented when they saw him, “Are you ok? What happened? Who is she? She’s adorable.”

“I’m fine, she just escaped from my family without them realising it until my cousin and his friends went over to them,” He paused and took yet another deep breath, “And she, if you haven’t guessed already, is my Daughter. And yeah she is adorable, thanks.”

“Care to explain?” His mentor asked in his typical accent, “There was nothing on your application form or in your file about a child.”

“That’s because no one here knew anything about her until now,” He paused again and took a deep breath and opened his mouth to continue with his life story when he was interrupted.

“Wait,” A breathless voice commanded as his cousin and his cousin’s friends ran into the room.

“What are you doing in here? And did all of you run all the way over here?” He asked shocked.

“Auntie told us that you were planning on telling everyone your story and we knew that we had to be here with you for that,” His cousin panted, “And yes we did, we love you and we didn’t want you to start your story alone with no one in the room knowing the truth.”

He smiled gratefully at his cousin and his cousin’s friends who had adopted him as one of their own as soon as they had met him a few years ago. Every single one of them smiled gently back at him. They had also accepted him and comforted him when they found out about his story and they never judged him.

“Wait!” One of his fellow X Factor contestants exclaimed, “He’s your cousin?”

He and his cousin nod their heads in unison.

“Yeah,” He replied, “I’m actually surprised, but very grateful, that Louis didn’t recognise me when I first auditioned because I spent so much time here with them when they were on the show. Hell I even stayed in the contestants’ house with them during their time at the X Factor.”

“But you were never shown on TV so how could you have been here,” Another of his fellow contestants protested.

“Because I didn’t want to be,” He stated, “Especially not after what had just happened.”

“What happened?” One of his band mates asked gently almost as if he was afraid to break him.

“It’s the story of how my Daughter came to be….” His voice broke as his memories of that dark time hit him full force.

His cousin clasped a gentle hand on his shoulder and his cousin’s band mates gathered around him, each of them offering their own silent support as they know that this is a very difficult thing for him to talk about and it would be easier without any distractions or interruptions.


	2. The Story....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that one of the boys has been hiding something (or maybe even someone?) from everyone involved in the X Factor from the fans to the judges and even his band mates. Set during Live Week 9 when Union J sings “I’m Already There.”
> 
> This chapter you find out how the mystery Union J member has a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, being in the hospital and recovering from an operation sucks. Also because of everything I got writer's block but right now I am on a roll! :D
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think, every comment is always appreciated! :)

**Chapter 2: The Story….**

* * *

_**NO P.O.V** _

“I was still a chubby little kid when it happened. I was still being bullied and I still had no friends but I did have a sanctuary, somewhere I could go when it all became too much, I also had someone to talk to and someone who understood what I was going through because she’d been through the exact same thing when she was at school,” He cleared his throat, “So whenever I felt overwhelmed or like I really couldn't take it anymore or if I was running away from another beating I would head over to the library where she would let me sit in the staff only area so my bullies wouldn't be able to find me if they ever came looking for me in there.”

“Are you absolutely positive about this?” His younger cousin asked worrying his bottom lip, “We know how you've buried and locked all of these memories away in a tiny box at the back of your mind and how you’d never thought that you’d have to talk about it again.”

“Yeah I’m sure. I've already started now anyway, the memories are already beginning to float to the surface,” He smiled warmly at his younger cousin who’d always been a great help to him, “That day I stayed late because earlier in the day when I’d wondered in there she’d asked me to help her stock the shelves with the new delivery the school had gotten that day. Just before I left the library for class I told her that I would be back after school to help her. If I knew what her plan really was I would have told her that I wasn't going to help and stayed as far away from that place as possible but I didn't know what she was planning so I went to the library after school and I placed the books on the correct shelves and by the time I was finished it was pretty late to still be at school, I think it was around five.”

“Wouldn't your Mum have been worried about you?” Ella asked.

“Not at first because after school I either went home or I went to my Uncle’s place without saying which one I’d be at so she wasn't worried at that point, she just thought I was at my Uncle’s again,” He explained, “Anyway the next thing I know is that she’s trying to kiss me.”

“What did you do?” Rylan questioned in the soft tone of voice he normally only used with Ella, George and James.

“I pushed her away, told her that it was wrong and that I didn’t want her like that. I told her that she was my friend and I told her that I trusted her and she was a very beautiful woman but I didn't want her like that. She said…. She said,” He choked on air and blinked the tears away, “She said that I was a teenage boy and every teenage boy wants any type of woman that way. I tried to explain to her that I really didn't but she wouldn't listen to me. She kissed me again and I didn’t…. couldn’t respond. I was frozen in shock, I finally snapped out of my frozen shocked state when she took a hold of my shirt and pulled it off frozen body. I did try to fight back when she started to unbuckle my belt but she was so much stronger than me from all of her martial arts and self-defense classes she’d taken over the years because of her own bullying. I’m guessing that you can guess what happened next and I don’t have to explain that part?”

Nods went around the room while everyone tried to hide their teary eyes.

“To cut an even longer story short I told my Mum everything and she made me go to the police. When they questioned her she denied everything but it turns out that she had forgotten about the security cameras that are placed in the library. There was no way she could plead guilty after they found and watched the footage and about a month later I found out that she was pregnant. That is when it hit me, it hit me that it had actually happened to me and that I could no longer bury my head in the sand and pretend that it had never happened because here was my proof. I uh….” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I kind of lost it after that. I broke down. I wouldn’t eat, I wouldn’t talk, I wouldn’t get out of bed, I wouldn’t even sleep. I just couldn’t handle it and after about two weeks of that my Mum had had enough and she got in contact with my cousin and she asked him if he could talk to Simon and see if I could stay with him and his band mates in the contestants house. I think that she had the idea that a new setting and new people would help me.”

He looked at his younger cousin pleadingly and his younger cousin nodded in understanding.

“Once I’d explained the situation to Simon he didn’t hesitate to pay for him to get there as soon as possible. He met the other lads just about straight away and they practically fell in love with him as soon as they met him and they wouldn’t hesitate to do anything he asked. He had them wrapped right around his little finger right from the start,” His younger cousin teased his own pouting band mates, “We’d always been as close as brothers but during that time we became even closer and he became really close with my band mates.”

“So you all love him like a brother?” Brooklyn asked.

“Yeah, we’ve always said that he’s our secret sixth member,” One of his younger cousin’s band mates answered, “We had actually started to talk about adding him to the band if he didn’t start to pursue his dream soon.”

“And we will take him from this band and add him to ours if you upset him or if he doesn’t want to be a part of your band anymore,” Another one threatened.

He whined at the overprotectiveness in that statement while his own band mates nodded with wide scared eyes.

“Just so you all know I’m Bi, always have been. I’m telling you because I know that some of you have been wondering,” He commented with a pointed look at Rylan who shrugged innocently, “But I tend to lean more towards guys because of what happened, I just haven’t really been able to trust a woman enough to get intimate with them after what happened.”

“Oh babe,” Ella cried throwing herself into his arms and almost knocking them both over.

“Oh beautiful Ella,” He cooed, “Please don’t cry. It would make me incredibly happy if you were happy and smiling that smile that brightens up all of our days.”

Ella sniffled and nodded tearfully into his neck.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we have to go back on TV screens in a second,” Scott apologised, “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, we understand.”

He smiled thankfully at the behind the scenes worker.

“Before we get back to work will everyone pleased promise that this won’t get leaked at all?” He asked.

“Promise,” Everyone chorused before leaving to get back to work.

* * *

  _*Once most of them except the 1D boys had left the room*_

“I’m so proud of you,” His younger cousin spoke up once everyone but the One Direction boys had left.

“We all are,” The puppy dog eyed one spoke, “We always are no matter what and we really do love you like a brother.”

“Aw thanks guys,” He sniffled, “It really does mean a lot coming from you all because you’ve been there through the nightmares, through the flashbacks and everything else and I really want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for it all, there is absolutely no way that I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“You really don’t need to thank us,” The forever young Peter Pan of the group spoke up, “You know that we would do it all over again in a second for you. You are one of us no matter what and don’t you ever forget it.”

He nodded and smiled at the five boys who had become his family in all but blood during a difficult time in his life.

“Group hug!” The one who is easy to make laugh called out.

The five other boys looked at him and couldn’t resist the big blue eyes looking at them with a pleading look and all six of them soon came together in a group hug.

* * *

  _*After the show in the hotel with the UJ boys*_

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” One of his own band mates asked sadly once they were in the safety of their hotel room.

“Don’t you trust us?” Another one of them asked.

“Guys let him speak,” The other commanded, “I’m sure that he has a perfectly good explanation on why he has kept such a big secret from us.”

“I am really sorry that I didn’t tell you boys sooner,” He apologised, “But you have to try to understand that I normally lock those memories up in a teeny tiny box and try to forget about them. It’s painful to even think about let alone relive. I’ve already spent ages sobbing my heart out on my cousin’s and his band mates shoulders because of all of the memories explaining about my daughter has brought up.”

The suspicious looks on his band mates faces softened.

“We’re sorry,” They spoke as one, “We didn’t realise.”

“How can we make it up to you?” One of them asked.

“Just please don’t treat me any differently,” He requested, “That’s something that I’ve never wanted. I had enough of that at school once everyone found out what had happened.”

His band mates nodded in agreement and closed around him in a group hug.

“We really really love you,” They chorused.

“I really really love you guys too,” He smiled.

* * *

  _*In the morning*_

He wakes up feeling warmer than when he went to sleep the night before and when he tries to wiggle out of some of the covers that had wrapped around his body during his sleep he hears multiple groans around him. He opens his eyes to find his three best friends and band mates squished in his bed but mostly draped all over him.

“Guys what are you doing?” He groaned.

“Nothing,” They mumbled avoiding his eyes.

“Aw you guys,” He cooed, “Are you trying to protect me?”

“No,” One mutters.

“Of course we’re not,” Another grumbles.

“Yes,” The last one answers sleepily, “We wanted to make sure that you were ok and safe and that no one would be able to get to you in the middle of the night without us knowing about it and waking up.”

The other two groaned as they grabbed pillows and hit the one who had spoken with the pillows repeatedly.

“Hey, ow, HEY,” The one getting attacked by pillows whined, “Why are you hitting me?”

“Think about what you said,” One explained.

“Ohhh,” The one still getting attacked by pillows realised, “I wasn’t supposed to tell him.”

“Got it in one Einstein,” The other replied still attacking with the pillow.

“It is way too early for this,” He grumbled, “Shut up and stop it so we can go back to sleep.”

“Aye aye captain,” They saluted jokingly.

He glared at them and seeing their grinning faces he rolled his eyes and rolled over to go back to sleep with a smile on his face.

The three other boys smiled at each other happily behind his back knowing that they’d managed to lift his spirits and make him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What's your favourite part? Who do you think is the mystery parent? Hope you like it and please tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll stick with me and tell me what you think! Who do you think is the one with a child? :)


End file.
